


No Matter What

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Civil War (Marvel), Civil War Fix-It, M/M, can we all cry about this movie together?, tony stark has a heart and deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who else feels personally attacked by CACW?<br/>A small fix-it fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story*

They always said you were too good for me,  
With that shield of freedom,  
And heart of gold.  
How could I, of all people, be worthy?

The way your hair shined golden in the sun,  
And eyes lit up like a fire beyond.  
Your smile, forever bright,  
And your laugh, with all your might.

When you would wake up in the morning and grin,  
Like I was your world,  
Your universe.

One morning, I remember,  
You wrapped your dog tags around my neck,  
Loving and caring,  
As if I were the only one in your heart.

You cared,  
And for some reason,  
I believed you.

Now here we stand,  
Yet our hearts are miles apart.

You look me in the eye,  
Face lined with sorrow.  
"I'm sorry, Tony."  
"I'm sorry too."

And as I walk away,  
Beaten,  
Shattered,  
And split in two,  
You grab my hand,  
And break that distance of two.

I spin around,  
Simply to stare at you.  
My words are strangled,  
But my heart is too.

"Stay,"  
You plead.  
"I was wrong."

And so I stare at the sunset,  
Mind split between two.  
Of course, I'll choose you,  
Even though my brain tells me not to.

It's as if our souls are destined to align,  
But just not at this particular time.

I grab your hand with a smile,  
And agree to try again.

You wake me up the next morning,  
Tears rolling down your face.  
"You've always been good enough, Tony."

And so we dance in the kitchen,  
Steps misaligned,  
But for some reason,  
I really don't seem to mind.

"I love you, Tony, no matter what."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts down below! Come visit me [here.](http://maddystark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
